Dragon Ball: Altered Future
by awaismasood28
Summary: From Future, Trunks returns to the timeline of current Goku, asking for help What could it be now? Find out new characters and epic fights
1. 0-Prologue

**Dragon Ball: Altered Future**

 _I am a fan of all Dragon Ball series…This story does not follow original story from any Dragon Ball series! I do not own any of Dragon Ball series characters._ **  
**

 _Also this is my very-first story, I would like to write my best! So please enjoy!_

 _-Awais_

 **Chapter 1: Prologue**

 _Somewhere in galaxy, far away from Earth, near sun's blazing fire…_

Black Figure: (cough) (cough) k-k-Kakarotttt!

 _A ship flying near the sun, notices the black figure…_

Pilot1: Unbelievable… Look at that! I saw a living creature

Pilot2: No, it should be impossible for living creatures to survive in such hot temperature!

Pilot1: I know… But this is weird to find a living creature on the surface of sun. If you do not believe me then come and take a look yourself!

Pilot2: You might be tired… Try getting some sleep, you must be wondering things

Pilot1: Come here! Just look once for yourself!

Pilot2: Well…Just for fun since we are bored…

Pilot2: Let's see…

Pilot1: Look!

Pilot2: (excited) What…This is…!

 _Both pilots go out of the ship and drag the creature inside…_

Pilot1: Unbelievable! Its human!

Pilot2: But he looks very damaged, like he was sleeping in the sun or something

Pilot1: Let's report to HQ

Pilot2: Reporting…We have found a living creature on planet earth…

Pilot1: H-Help, he's still…!

Pilot2: What's wrong?

 _Pilot2 walks back to the ships back and the black creature stands up and destroys the ship_

HQ Manager: We have lost communication…Reporting!

 _Suddenly, a man walks in with Blue hair, jacket and Capsule Corp. logo at his back_

?: leave it to me!

 _The unknown figure flies to the top of Earth Atmosphere and notices the destroyed ash of the burning ship near sun_

?: Sir…Reporting, have found the ship, going for investigation

Black Figure: gyah...! Kakarot! Kakarottoooooo! kakaroooooooooooot!

 _Black Figure flies towards the Unknown figure and hits him with a powerful KI blast_

?: (hurt, screaming) Ahhhh

 _Unknown figure falls at the surface of Venus Planet, Black figure flies towards Earth, screaming Kakarot's name and suddenly the whole planet Earth is destroyed as the Black figure shoots a powerful KI beam!_

?: N-No…Earth…noooooo…E-Earth has fallen!

Red Figure: Hey Trunks! I can help you!

Future Trunks: How? The Earth has already been destroyed, I couldn't stop it!

Red Figure: I could help you travel through dimensions and find that creature and kill him to prevent future loss.

Future Trunks: Why would you help me?

Red Figure: Broly has destroyed my universe as well, so I want my revenge!

 _Future Trunks: ((That was B-Broly? The Legendary Saiyan that father and Goku fought! But how can he be still alive? I am sure Goku defeated him the last time))_

 _Future Trunks has a flash back where he sees himself getting beaten up by Broly and sees Goku defeating Broly in the end with a strong punch_

Future Trunks: (sad) I agree, please help me!

Red Figure: (smiles) Let's go!

Future Trunks: (Notices the smile on Red Figure's face) Okay!


	2. 1-Present Day

Dragon Ball: Altered Future

 _Last time, Future Earth was destroyed by Broly and Future Trunks has been offered help by a red figure_

 _-Awais_

 **Chapter 1: Kame House**

 _An overview above the clouds is seen, a city shows up, inside the Kame House_

Chichi: It's been very long since Goku went back for farming, we are running short of money!

Goten: Mom, do not worry, dad works hard and we might get a good harvest this year

Chichi: How can we get a good harvest, when he does not look after the crops? It's been months since he started training.

 _Meanwhile, at planet Beerus…_

Beerus: It's been while since I fought with my full power, I'm being too lazy these days and continuing to eat delicious food!

Whis: Beerus, you need to train too, or else you will turn just like your brother

Beerus: Well…That's none of your business

Whis: I guess…. I am just an attendant after all!

 _At a place little far from Beerus castle… Goku and Vegeta are seen training_

Goku: Hey Vegeta, do you see any change in my power?

Vegeta: Yes, you have become weaker

Goku: Really?

Vegeta: I've surpassed you already and our power levels might be same so no need to ask silly questions

Goku: Hey Vegeta, let's be serious for a while and fight at max power!

Vegeta/Goku: haaa…

 _Vegeta and Goku transform into Super Saiyan Blue. Vegeta lands many blows at Goku but he stops most of them, then disappears and appears behind Vegeta and punches him harder at his back, Vegeta notices it and stops it. Vegeta swings Goku's arm and throws him towards ground. Goku falls, but rises up and power ups. Vegeta shoots KI blasts from the sky, and most of the KI blasts hit Goku and Goku falls_

Vegeta: Kakaroot, be a little serious this isn't fun, you need to fight with all your power

Goku: Ok, can you handle my new form let's see…

Vegeta: New form?

 _Goku's KI rises as he charges and the aura becomes lighter and lighter to the point where it turns completely white then clouds and air accumulate towards Goku as he rises towards air and blows away all the air._

Vegeta: What's that? I am seeing this the first time. Kakaroot! You must be hiding this from me for long!

Goku: It's nothing new, but a stronger version of Super Saiyan Blue!

 _Goku's hair is now like Super Saiyan 2, but white colored and his body has sparks like Super Saiyan 2_

Goku: How do you like my new form?

Vegeta: (surprised looking at Goku) You! All this time you didn't use this power and didn't show me!

Goku: This is the result of long training since 3 months!

Vegeta: T-This can't be; I've been training longer than Kakaroot but he surpassed me before I could even master this form

Goku: I call this Super Saiyan Blue 2, or SSGSS2 for short!

 _Vegeta flies towards Goku hitting him with fast punches but Goku blocks all of them. Vegeta tries to attack from behind, but Goku notices him and moves faster than ever and punches and kicks Vegeta at high speed causing Vegeta to turn back to normal and fall down injured._

Vegeta: N-No

Goku: This is much stronger!

 _Suddenly Goku becomes exhausted and turns back to Super Saiyan Blue and goes towards where Vegeta fell_

Vegeta: What's wrong Kakaroot? Don't tell me this form has more strain!

Goku: This form gives a lot more strain to body that the original Blue form

Vegeta: I will need to train better!

 _Whis and Beerus arrive._

Beerus: Hey Goku, I just sensed your KI getting stronger than your limit? What happened?

Whis: Oh! He has reached a higher level of SSGSS!

Goku: I call it Super Saiyan Blue 2

Beerus: Looks like I will need to fight you again, and check your power level

Goku: I can't maintain this form for long, I need to train with using this body

Vegeta: N-No S-Super S-Saiyan Blue 2!

 _All of them take off to the castle hidden behind mist. Meanwhile, at an unknown place, unknown time…_

Red Figure: Hey trunks, we will be arriving soon!

Future Trunks: uh… I'm sleepy

Red Figure: Perfect!

 _Red Figure opens the time machine crew and presses the eject button_

Future Trunks: uhh… I feel dizzy, wait…

 _Future Trunks wakes up and is surprised to see himself falling_

Future Trunks: I am falling!

 _Future Trunks falls on ground and is surprised to find the red hot atmosphere, with no sign of life_

Future Trunks: Where am I?


	3. 2-Meeting with the Time-King

Dragon Ball: Altered Future

 _Last time, Goku and Vegeta were training whereas Trunks from Future was thrown out of the time machine_

 _-Awais_

 **Chapter 2: Universe 15**

Future Trunks: Isn't there any one? There's no sign of life! How am I supposed to survive?

 _Future Trunks flies around the planet where he spots some people crawling down and shouting OXYGEN_

Future Trunks: I didn't expect humans here!

People: OXYGEN! OXYGEN!

Future Trunks: This is strange, even though there's no trace of oxygen, still people here are alive and wanting Oxygen.

 _People start going on rampage and run after Future Trunks. Future Trunks flies and runs away whereas people start flying and follow him_

Future Trunks: ((What's wrong with them? Even though there is no life here or food and hard to survive but still these people have enough energy to chase me))

 _Future Trunks holds on to his head and hides behind a damaged wall. While people are still approaching him, a voice from behind calls him_

Future Trunks: ((I heard a voice calling my name))

?: You, the time traveler, come with me and I shall show you the path

Future Trunks: W-Who are you? Where am I? What is this place? How do I …

?: Just come, you shall find all your answers with me

 _Future Trunks holds on to stranger's hands and both teleport to somewhere else_

Future Trunks: Is this the same place? Or am I back in past?

?: Trunks, you have been travelling to the past many times, disrupting the flow of time

Future Trunks: No, every time I travelled back was only to save my world

?: But what about the effects it has created? Its time you pay for what you have done!

Future Trunks: …

?: In order to repay for what you have done, you will become the Time-Knight, the one known as Xeno

Future Trunks: Yes, I accept my punishment but what will I have to do?

?: With your Xeno powers, you shall once again protect the history of this universe and stop other interrupts to the time flow. What you have done before has now passed, so no need to stop yourself in the past

Future Trunks: But, will I be able to meet my Friends and Family

?: You might, as you travel through time to stop evil

Future Trunks: Evil?

?: You were tricked by Zon, and got crashed into time shift space where I, the Time-King saved your life

Future Trunks: Zon… you mean that red haired guy?

?: It is as you think

 _The unknown takes off his disguise and shows his true face_

Future Trunks: Goku?

?: I am the Time-King formed when the time travel has increased enough to destroy the era

Future Trunks: Are you really Goku?

?: I am Time-King, or in this form you could call me Bardock

Future Trunks: ((Bardock? Where have I heard this name?))

Bardock: In order to familiarize yourself with me, I shall tell you the relation of this form. This form is the father of the life form you call Goku, in other words the one who died trying to protect his planet while sending his son kakarot, or Goku into Earth

 _Bardock then tells the whole story of dragon ball and how the history was supposed to be and the new one is being created which is altering the history behind it_

Bardock: Now, according to situation we shall create a group of time travelers, also known as mini-Xeno groups in order to correct the history and future. You will travel back to past, in current timeline and recruit Xeno warriors.

 _Bardock reaches out his hand and brings forth a spear and strikes Trunks with it, the spear goes into the body of Trunks giving him power and altering his costume_

 _Future Trunks: The Xeno powers… Amazing! With these powers I could…_

 _Bardock: …Anything!_


	4. 3-introduction

Dragon Ball: Altered Future

 _Last time, Future Trunks met the Time-King and received new powers and the title 'Xeno'_

 _Reading Instructions: **((text))** is a thought, **Bold** is the title and **italics** is about action happening_

 _-Awais_

 **Chapter 3: Xeno, the Realm and the only Family**

Future Trunks: So, how should I start?

Bardock: First, I shall train you as my knight then we will form a team of Time-Breakers to travel and restore time and history

Future Trunks: What kind of training?

Bardock: Training involving the use of your new powers and your promotion to the level of Xeno

Future Trunks: Let's begin!

Bardock: One more thing, as you time travelled without knowing the law you will attain for your crime by dedicating your life for history restoration until he history is back at its course

Future Trunks: …

Bardock: Also, I am not this actual body as I do not have physical appearance but only spirit form awakened when someone has time-travelled

Future Trunks: So why can I see you?

Bardock: I have possessed this person's body and burrowing it for a little while as this person was the one most affected by the Time-Travel

Future Trunks: But, as far as I have learned this person died during the Saiyan-Freeza war so he shouldn't be alive now

Bardock: You still have a lot to learn. Anyways, I will soon leave this body due to my running out KI so take care of this person as he is the key to History-restoration. Also, when we go to the Time-Realm you will meet my assistant, she will guide you in future.

Future Trunks: Wait. Wait… How is this person the key? And which Realm are you talking about?

Bardock: You will soon know. From this point on, decide yourself and restore the history accordingly. Also here, take this key it will help you sometime

 _Bardock hands over the key to Future Trunks_

Future Trunks: …

Bardock: See you another ti…

 _Bardock faints, as he falls Future Trunks catches him. Suddenly a blue light from his body starts to glow and becomes brighter and brighter. Future Trunks loses consciousness. When he wakes up, he is surprised to see the environment and people around there. He looks at a-short heighted girl. The girl has blue tall hair, as future trunks looks into her he thinks that she reminds him of someone._

Future Trunks: Ah, that was so bright! Hey, Time-King what was that

Bardock: Ouch! It's like I have been sleeping for years. Oh, hey Blue haired guy who are you? Where am I?

Future Trunks: You're kidding right?!

Bardock: Ahem… No

Future Trunks: Time-King, you surely didn't leave his body right? ((Oh! I'm stuck now with Goku's dad!))

Bardock: Who's this Time King? Haven't heard about him

Future Trunks: ((Crap…))

 _Bardock suddenly screams with anger and transforms into super saiyan attracting everybody's attention. The blue-haired girl also catches attention and runs towards Bardock while Future Trunks notices her_

Bardock: Frieza! Come here and face your fate. I have returned! Now I shall use this power of ancient legends to destroy you

 _A Frieza looking creature walks and goes towards Bardock_

Frieza Creature: Hey! What's the big point? Why are you angry and stop saying that tyrant's name in front of everyone! It's so embarrassing. You are insulting our race

Future Trunks: Tyrant?

Frieza Creature: I Jamo, will be the one to erase Frieza's legend out of this universe, I will…

 _Blue haired girl comes in the way and_ interrupts

Blue Haired Girl: Hey Jamo, that's enough! You may go back now I will handle this

Jamo: Okay! You're the boss!

 _Jamo suddenly changes personality and walks away_

Blue Haired Girl: Okay! So you're Trunks and that's Bardock right?

Future Trunks: How do you know my name? Have I seen you somewhere?

Blue Haired Girl: Oh! Sorry, I forgot the introduction. I am the assistant of the Time-King, Bulla! Nice to meet you!

Future Trunks: Y-Yeah…

Bulla: Oh come on! You are always so formal! Be a little happier, can't you?

Future Trunks: How can I be calm after all what happened to me… I don't even know where am I and where I should be!

Bulla: Don't worry… From now on, I will refer to you as Brother Xeno!

Future Trunks: Brother…?!

Bulla: You are after all, my brother!

Future Trunks: No it can't be! I never had a sister as my parents died!

Bulla: That doesn't happen always? Does it

Future Trunks: I don't understand anything, who are you exactly?

 _Bulla grabs the shoulder of Future Trunks. Future Trunks experiences weird images flowing into mind and figures out it is her sister! But from a different timeline or specifically from the GT World_

Future Trunks: Bulla…

Bulla: Now you know, brother!

Future Trunks: You're the only family I have now

Bulla: Its okay, no need to be sad. We will meet our parents many times during our work!

Future Trunks: But how?

Bulla: Time correction is our job, and we travel to different timelines, sagas and parallel worlds to correct the altered history

Future Trunks: What about these Time-Breakers that king told me?

Bulla: As you can see, this place is known as 'Realm of Xenoverse', and all of these people going around and aliens from different race are Time Patrollers. However when there is a change in main timeline, this place comes to existence with different patrollers. In order to correct history we travel to different timelines and stop the interference to the time flow. Also we recruit patrollers from parallel worlds and call them 'Time-Breakers' because they are strong enough to be recruited by us. Other patrollers around this place come with special application forums, and work so that someday their planet may be saved as they are the survivors.

Future Trunks: So, I just have to become Xeno right? Then let's begin!

Bulla: Okay, Xeno is the knight of the king so you need to pullout the legendary sword and become one with it. But the problem is, I do not remember where I hid it during the last Era of time patrollers1

Future Trunks: Its okay, I can fight too!

Bulla: I know but you can only go up to Super Saiyan 3, and no more

Future Trunks: Then do I need to train?

Bulla: No, when you become Xeno you will automatically achieve higher power

Future Trunks: Could you exactly tell me how strong it is?

Bulla: Like Father… Like Son running behind powers to surpass people…

Future Trunks: Can you tell me?

Bulla: Alright, Alright!


	5. 4-Planet Vegeta

Dragon Ball: Altered Future

 _Last time, Future Trunks arrived at the Realm of Xenoverse and had unexpected meetings_

 _-Awais_

 **Chapter 3: Bulla, Time-King's assistant**

Bulla: Alright, I can't tellyou but I can show you

Future Trunks: Show?

 _Bulla raises her arms up and suddenly down then screams to charge KI._

Future Trunks: The power level is!

 _Bulla screams louder_

Future Trunks: Your Power Level is!

 _Bulla transforms into a Super Saiyan, then ascends to Super Saiyan 3 and finally to Super Saiyan Blue_

Future Trunks: I-It's over 900,000,000,000,000,000!

 _Bulla charges her KI even more, as her KI rises the aura surrounding her turns pink and her hair changes into pink color_

Future Trunks: T-That form

 _Finally bulla calms down while retaining her form the aura disappears_

Bulla: This is the power of a Xeno!

Future Trunks: It's over 900,000,000,000,000,000!

Bulla: Like Father, Like Son…again!

Future Trunks: With this power, I could defeat Brolly and even save my world

Bulla: No, your life is now dedicated to protecting history and I will call you Xeno from now on!

Xeno: …

Bulla: Time to look for the lost sword!

Xeno: Alright!

 _Bulla swipes on the screen of her watch, and a vertical dark cloud appears, like a hole in atmosphere_

Xeno: What is that?

Bulla: A time portal, hey Xeno wait here until I retrieve the lost sword

 _Bulla enters the portal, while she is travelling towards the ending of the gate, she starts remembering her past and flash backs._

 _One time she remembers is when her parents died, 2 years after Goku left with Shenron, and Zon attacked her planet while other tried to fight him they were defeated then came hope when Time-King made her his assistant and to protect history working with his only brother._

 _Bulla comes out of the portal_

Bulla: Xeno! I've found it!

Xeno: Where is it?

Bulla: You need to fuse your sword with the Z-Sword so that the power of kai sealed can be accessed and the Ultimate Z-Sword is born

Xeno: Then let's go!

 _Bulla opens another portal to Kaioshin realm and takes him there, this Kaioshin realm is different from others and all Kaioshin of every universe are there_

Xeno: Where's that Z-sword…

Bulla: Xeno, come here!

Xeno: Ha! Found it!

Bulla: Now pull this sword out with all your power and call out the name Xeno!

 _Xeno puts his hands on the top of the sword then raises his KI, finding out he has obtained new powers. He remembers flashback of before, when Time-King gave him powers, and transforms into SSGSS and pulls out the sword_

Xeno: XENO!

 _The sword comes out of the rock, and fuses together with Tapion's sword that Trunks already had, and another long sword is born. Due to sword being retrieved after ages and decades, the place becomes unstable and starts falling apart. Kaioshin and others escape to another world, whereas Trunks (now Xeno) and Bulla escape into the portal where they came from before._

Xeno: Ha… That was close

Bulla: Xeno, you have finally become the knight!

Xeno: Bulla, it's been a while but I want to know how you managed to become Tm-King's assistant!

Bulla: Not long after Goku left the planet, we were attacked by a red haired saiyan, Zon who managed to destroy my universe and the planet. Then just like you, I was given the hope of light

Xeno: Then, the Earth's destruction…

Bulla: ?

Xeno: … It was done by him not Brolly!

Bulla: Zon, is the one behind all this. He is cousin of Goku, son of Bardock's brother who seeks revenge against the Frieza race but also in the same time to destroy every Earth in all universes and all Goku Life forms in all universes, as Goku was his best friend at the time of Saiyan's rule but Goku left, so Zon feels betrayed. Because of this loneliness he brings forth destruction to all universes and changing history!

Xeno: So where is our first mission?

Bulla: We will go to Planet Vegeta in universe 4, the only universe that has this planet now. Also, we might be expecting Zon to be there

Xeno: Then… can we meet our dad?

Bulla: Yes, not only that but our Grand Parents as well!

Xeno: What about mom?

Bulla: This history is before the Saiyans arrived in planet Earth or made contact with Humans so mom might not be there but who knows since this time the history is being altered

 _Bulla opens a portal and both of them go through the portal. After a lot of bright light, and memory scenes they arrive at the planet where they are amazed to find out that humans were the ones who reached planet Vegeta, and hear about the famous Saiyan king and ask for an appointment with him_

Xeno: The king is our Grandfather right?

Bulla: According to current timeline history in universe 7, yes!

 _Xeno opens the castle's door and both of them go in_

Bulla: Your highness King, we came here for a request

?: Requests? That's something I get everyday

Xeno: !

Bulla: You! How can you be King?

?: Why not, this is not your fairy tale and I have changed the history so that Goku was never born

Bulla: Zon! What did you do to them?

Zon: I've killed Gine so Bardock never married her, and sent Bardock to a destroyed time-space dimension where he will never…

?: So, you're the one!

Zon: !

?: History or anything cannot stop my son from being born, he is what makes the story complete!

Zon: Bardock! H-How did you come back?!

Bardock: Thanks to these two and the kind spirit that helped me. Also thanks to the former king!

Zon: Former king?! Who is that?

Bardock: The genius saiyan, even this planet is named after his legend as he was the best strategist against most of the conflicts

Zon: Don't make me laugh… That old geezer never deserved the title of true king!

Bardock: I shall protect his legend!

Zon: Then you shall die!


	6. ---Note

Would you like me to continue the story? Please vote in the reviews


	7. 5-Time King

Dragon Ball: Altered Future

Chapter 4: Time-King

 **Bardock transforms into super saiyan dark green**

Zon: W-What kind of form is that?

Bardock: Behold! The greatest time king in the history of this universe and all the multiverses. I am Bardock the true time king. Be honored to be the first ones to witness this power!

Xeno: T-this power! Just how great are these time workers?!

Bulla: These powers…! You have them too!

 **Bardock brings out a staff from his cloak**

Bardock: Time for you to die! Zon! You have ruled far enough!

 **Bardock rushes forward towards Zon and punches him. Zon blocks the attack and vanishes. Bardock looks behind and punches Zon through his chest. Zon flies back while Bardock vanishes and appears where Zon is about to land. Bardock charges a huge KI and shoots it towards Zon. Zon gets hit by the KI blast and falls down. Bardock rises up and shoots many KI blasts and the area is covered with smoke. After a while, the smoke slowly fades away only when Zon sees Bardock charging a beam!**

 **KA…MEH… HA…MEHH… HAAAA**

 **Zon rushes forwards and shoots another beam to block it but the beams are balanced together in the centre**

Bardock: This is…! KAKAROT'S attack!

Zon: No! This will not be enough to stop me! MUWAHAHAHA

Bardock: W-Why are you…?

 **Zon suddenly does a rush in to the beam. He passes directly straight through the beam and smashes Bardock. Zon rises up and brings out a KI sword and stabs Bardock!**

Bardock: W-What?! How?

Zon: Ha! You think I'm weak?! After these thousand years?! I'm weak?! MUWAHHAHAHAHA! You… no your son…. No your entire race cannot lay a finger on me!

 **Zon snatches the staff off Bardock**

Zon: I am the rightful owner of the time itself! No-one! Not even in a millennium will stop me!

Bardock (vanishing spirit): No! You will be stopped! If not today! Tomorrow! Even after millenniums! You shall be stopped!

Zon: Heh! You think I am going to let you go away?! Nope! Your KI powers are mine!

 **Bardock's spirit is blue. The vanishing spirit turns red and gets absorbed in to the staff turning it blue**

Zon: Yes! The staff has been finally activated!

Bulla: No! I won't let it end like this!

 **Bulla rushes towards Zon but Xeno stops her**

Xeno: No! You mustn't! We don't have the power yet! We are weak!

Bulla (crying): T-This man! He destroyed my family and many universes! I will not let him continue!

Xeno: Remember! We are the protectors of time! Our actions shouldn't be based on feelings!

Bulla: Y-You are right! Fine!

Zon: You are most welcome to join my forces!

Xeno: Never!

Bulla: I will avenge Grandfather and all the ancestors!

Xeno: We will return! The day you will go down!

Zon: Ha! Now that I'm the king, none of you can beat me! Let it be! I give you only this chance to run away!

Bulla: Let's go!

 **Bulla uses her powers to open a portal. Both go through the portal and arrive in a weird place with a vanished world but only one castle left!**

Xeno: W-What is this place?!

Bulla: This is where we shall train and recruit our army, from the best ones of all time!

Xeno: What about realm of Xenoverse?!

Bulla: That was destroyed, as the staff is now with Zon! Let's train so we can beat him!

Xeno: Let's do this!


End file.
